Burning Letters
by Kira Temeki
Summary: [OneShot] There's a few thing I realized a little too late, a few things I wish I could've changed. So now I sit, writing this stupid letter in blood red ink, hoping maybe you'll get it.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi. If I owned 'em I'd be a whole lot richer. xD

Special Thanks To: the two awesome first ever reviwers of my first ever story, if you're reading this, THANKS SO MUCH! and of course to my wonderfully awesome beta, Loly-nee-chan. xD Thanks guys, you rock my world!

--------------------------------------

**Burning Letters**

According to tradition, when someone burned something at the grave of a loved one, whatever it was would go straight up to them. I like to believe that you will read this, that perhaps, not all legends are fake.

Because I might not succeed tonight, I wanted to tell you something really important. It's been bothering me. A lot. So without regrets I have to tell you, I really did hate you. I hated you for so many things, being first-born, being older, and being _nicer_ even.

I hated you because it was your fault. If you weren't such a _failure_ tou-san might've left me alone. Maybe I would've had friends, like you did. Maybe I would've had that 'special someone' that you did. Someone who would look past the Hyuuga name. I overhead Tou-san talking about it to Neji-nii-san. How you liked the _Kyuubi_ gaki, of all people. I was shocked. I didn't think you'd be that bold. When you two announced you were engaged, Tou-san blew a fuse, remember? He was so _angry_. But then, you went off and died. Did you know, that night, Tou-san was going to deem you heir to the Hyuuga and announce his support for your marriage?

_I hated you. _I hated that you had that stupid ability to be nice no matter what. I hated that you had your own nindo. I hated that you were aloud to become a medic-nin. I hated that you reminded Tou-san about our mother. And I hated you even more that you died honorably trying to save the one you loved.

Or maybe it was all envy.

Tou-san used to tell me that I was better than you. Tou-san would tell me to stay away from you, in a way that seemed to imply that I'd catch your stupidity. It wasn't stupidity was it? I realized a while ago, it was naiveté. He would tell me that I had to be better than you. So I did. I tried my best, really. But in the end, despite all the times he'd called you a failure, he cared for you the most. He cried at your funeral, did you know that? That was the second time he'd ever cried that hard, and the first was for Kaa-san, although that's only what I hear from servants. So I ignored you, and I hated you. No matter what I did, I never measured up to my measly older sister, just because you resembled our mother more, while I resembled our father. No matter what I did, I was never good enough, despite me being the better shinobi. So I decided to hate you. Sometimes I wish I hadn't.

So many people have been hurt from this stupid war. Tou-san somehow ended up face to face with Orochimaru, and was killed. I was told he put up a great fight. His name's on the memorial too, next to yours. Konohamaru-kun, the kid who bugged me in class was killed too, in an ambush by Mist and Sound. You know, I might have liked him in the end. I can't tell anymore. Neji-nii-san lost his arm. He was with the group your Naruto lead against that Uchiha traitor. He's still fighting though, but now he's more of a scout. Maybe if you were here, you could have saved him. Lee-san almost died too, but Kazekage-sama got there in time to save him. Your teammate, Kiba is gone too. So many of the people you cared about are gone.

Neji-nii-san told me yesterday that when Kaa-san died, you took care of me cause tou-san was too busy. I wonder if I was annoying. I guess I'll never find out, ne? 'Cause you just went up and left us all here on this stupid earth. For that stupid _Kyuubi_ too!

Why did you have to go and save that kid? Why did you have to go save Naruto? You probably know I don't like him. Not a bit. But I think you'll like to know that he's ok. Your effort wasn't wasted, and he's still here. To be honest, if he hadn't taken you away I might've liked him a bit. Too bad, right?

After you left, he nearly fell. Hard. But that pink kunoichi, Sakura-san, dragged him back out. I was there. Not the smartest place to lose it, in the middle of a battle I mean. But Sakura-san dragged him back out. He was blaming himself for your death. I agreed completely. She told him that you were watching, you were always watching, and wouldn't have liked to see him like that.

Is that true? Are you watching us now, trying to keep us safe, but unable to do anything? Is it? Tou-san was sad too. You saw right? At your funeral, and the day your name was carved onto that memorial stone?

You know what else Neji-nii-san told me? He told me that when you were taking care of me, you used to tell me everything. Before Tou-san deemed me more useful than you were, you used to teach me. I can't remember. Neji-nii-san says you used to spar with me to help me improve, before I surpassed you. He told me that even though I said all those things, you still cared for me. Neji-nii-san knows more about you than I do, and somehow that bothers me.

So now I'm writing this stupid letter, and maybe someday you'll read it. Tonight, I'm leading the battle against the Sound, from the North. Naruto from the East, Sakura from the South, that Shikamaru guy from the West, and Godaime-sama straight from the center. We're going to defeat the Sound, and end the stupid war that took you away. Tonight, we're ending it all.

Maybe I'll be seeing you soon….

_Hinata-nee-chan_…

----------------------------------------

So what did you thinkg? R&R kk?

Btw, Tsunade's leadin it from the center, meaning she's already in there with spies and such. Also, it's an Bhuddist (thanks for the correction LadyMononoke756! ) tradition to burn things at the foot of a grave. Letters, are common, as well as paper money, and paper clothes. As legend has it, whatever you burn will end up with the person in their next life. Yupperz, and that's the basis of my happy story. xD

Kira


End file.
